Lucy Heartgold, The Dragon Slayer
by GeoDaGiraffe
Summary: 'Where am I going? Its sad I don't even know my last name…. I was walking aimlessly when I heard a LOUD roar. I did the only thing I could do-' LUCY IS A DRAGON SLAYER? My first REAL NOT GONNA BE DELETED story Rated T for drama
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OHAYOU MINNA-SAN**

**Gray: You don't have to yell so loud**

**Natsu: AHH MY EARS**

**Me: Oops!**

**Lucy: I HATE YOUUUUUUU**

**Me: I think were getting a bit sidetracked**

**Master Makarov: I would agree**

**Me: I don't own anything but my IDEAS**

**Everyone: *groans* AND WE'RE GLAD**

**Me: Hmmph**

* * *

Yuki, that's her name. Currently she is a two year old, walking away from a fire, that sadly claimed both of her parents.

**Lucy/Yuki POV**

Where am I going? Its sad I don't even know my last name….

I was walking aimlessly when I heard a LOUD roar. I did the only thing I could do- because I was cu-c-c- AH I DON'T KNOW THE WORD- walk towards the noise. In the middle of the forest I saw a sliver dragon, I was jumbled!**(she doesn't know the word surprised yet) **It was amazing,but then it turned towards me. I cried out in fear and stepped back. It did the coolest thing ever, IT TALKED TO ME! "**Fear not child,I have come to ask you a simple question**." The Dragon said "**But before I may do that I must introduce myself, my name is Rukia Nightwing, I am an Elemental dragon.**" Rukia-san said.

"My name is Yuki" I said with as much braveness as I could. Rukia-san walked over to me with her BIG foot prints being left behind. "**My dear Yuki-can, would you like to become a Dragon Slayer**?" Rukia-san said, her loud voice so quiet only I could hear it. "YEAH-" I screamed with happiness "-but what is a Dragon Slayer?" Rukia-san sighed, then she explained to me what a Dragon Slayer was.

**TIME SKIP *X777***

I was scared, Rukia-san sent me a letter telling me something I was very curious about. She wrote it before she started training me.

_**FLASHBACK~**_

**_"My dear, Yuki Nightwing. In year X777 I will have to leave. Your name now is Lucy Heartgold. You have learned all of the techniques and combat skills that I have know. You will meet someone in your future named Hibiki Lates, tell him what I told you and he shall teach you the Archive magic I was unable to teach you. You will not use any of your Elemental Dragon Slayer magic except those keys that Stellarluna-san gave you unless needed. I expect you to go to the Fairy Tail guild and tell Master Makarov about your REAL magic and show him this letter. YOU MAKAROV, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AND DON'T LET ANYONE GET HER ON A TEAM UNLESS SHE AGREES!. I will meet you somewhere in the future scarf next to this letter is yours,take care of it._**

**_Goodbye Lucy~  
Sincerely,  
Rukia Nightwing, forever your dragon_**

* * *

I was walking still holding, still holding that letter. My scarlet hair somehow now a light blonde. I watched as my appearance changed in the mirror Rukia-san gave to me. The first thing she taught me was how to change my appearance. I still looked 10 though. She told me that all this spell did was conceal my identity,not waste my magic energy.

My blue eyes were now a light brown,the scar on the right side of my neck disappearing, my clothes changing into something more-I shuddered right there- girly.

Now currently on my way to Fiore, I saw an old house that Rukia-san described when she started training me, she told me that it was the house that she used to live in when she was in her human form. She also said that it was close to the guild and had a very nice housekeeper.

I walked a little bit further until I saw the Fairy Tail guild's insignia. I opened the door and everyone's eyes turned towards me. I started fidgeting purposefully to pretend I was nervous, a girl a little bit older than me walked up to me and asked "Hello, what business do you have here?". I replied confidently and whole-heartedly "I wish to talk to your master". She started to pull out her sword and she put it under my chin, "What do you want with Master" The scarlet haired girl asked me, "AH! ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR CHILD, dear god,SHE IS SHAKING!" Erza-san's- I believe thats her name- arms went down in shock. "M-master!" She cried out, and an old short man walked into my peripheral vision. I walked in front of the old man and said "I see, are you this guild's master?" He nodded quite happily. "I wish to speak to you in private" I stepped back and awaited his answer when a bang resounded behind me. "GRAY! YOU ICE MAKING IDIOT" I turned as a familiar scent entered my sensitive nose. _This is Igneel-san's scent, this voice must belong to his child._ I turned and I saw two idiots punching each other right in front of me. "WELL FLAME-BRAIN, IF YOU HADN'T BURNT HALF OF THE TO- Hey whose the blondie?" one of the idiots said. I got irritated and was about to shout,but before I could I was able to the 'master' pushed me into a secluded room.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" He said with a serious tone, I handed him the letter Rukia-san wrote and stated "This". He read it with a shocked face and looked up at me, I was looking at the wall with an unemotional face. He asked me a question that all but shocked me,though he couldn't see it, he said "Show me your real identity". I faced him and deactivated my concealment spell. I was in my true 'form' as I would like to say, but he nearly fainted so he told me turn turn back and go ask Mirajane Strauss for a stamp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YO,Its me again**

**Lucy: Why did you make me so scary?**

**Erza: I THOUGHT I WAS THE STRONGEST!**

**Me: SHUSH**

**Gray: Again with the yelling?!**

**Natsu: SHE ONLY OWNS HER IDEAS**

* * *

**Mirajane's POV**

The new girl walked up to me. _Something was off about her_…..

"-IAJANE!"_ AH!. _I fell off of my seat and hit my butt on the floor. "WHAT!" I practically screamed at her, I could see her cover her ears and shrink back. _OH NO, I MADE HER CRY!,_I got up and mumbled- more like growled- a sorry to her.

"I-its alright, my name is Lucy Heartgold" She stated emotionless, "Yeah and what is it that you need you ,squirt"I said angrily. "Master Makarov said to come ask you if I could get my hand stamped" The blonde asked me politely. "Sure" I mumbled I grabbed the stamp and turned back to Lucy-san. "Where do you want it and what color?" I asked angrily.

**Yuki/Lucy POV**

"Where do you want it and what color?" She asked angrily, I pointed to my right shoulder and said "gold".

**TIME SKIP *AT RUKIA'S HOUSE***

I walked up to the porch and saw an egg, a large one might I add. I walked up to it and saw a weird design,_ An exceed egg, this must be the egg Rukia-san told me about,_ I walked around it and opened the door. I picked it up and walked inside, then proceeded to close the door with my foot. _I should ask someone at the guild to help me hatch it. _I heard foot steps, I also smelled an odd aroma, it was …. very gentle. The only time I ever smelled this was on Rukia-san. Sweet ginger with the fierce smell of smoke.

"Ah dear child, you must be the Yuki Rukia-sama has talked about so much. Yuki-sama what is it that you need?" Said the maid. "Can you set up the fireplace,ma'm?" I replied, since I am unable to use my fire magic without smelling like a dragon I have to resort to drastic measures.

**TIME SKIP *BACK AT THE GUILD***

"HEY! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO HATCH AN EGG?" I shouted even though I hurt my own ears. I saw a little girl who had white hair's head lift up when I said that. "OH,OH CAN I HELP!" She shouted, I nodded my head in reply. Then the pink-haired idiot from earlier came up with her, _He's kind of cute, WAIT DID I JUST THINK HE WAS CUTE! _I nodded my head at the two and asked their names. The small white-haired one's was Lisanna Strauss and the pink-haired one's was Natsu Dragneel. We were walking into the forest when Nastu-san got hit in the head with another exceed egg, Lisanna shouted his name while I just continued walking. I stopped without turning around and said, "Now we have to make the space twice as big…. congrats on getting your own egg you idiot". I could tell he got angry and turned around before he could scream at me and quickly said, "Well idiot,are you gonna sit there and scream at me or are you gonna pick up the egg?". He realized his mistake and grabbed at his egg.

_I wonder if Igneel-san sent him an exceed,too?_ Soon we got to the clearing,it was silent until Natsu-san started screaming his head off about beating Gildarts with his dragon._ So he believes it a baby dragon, I guess I should act surprised when it hatches._ We were deciding who was gonna build the hut when Lisanna-san shouted "**Animal Soul: Bunny**", I heard a loud crash and turned around. Lisanna-san built the hut while me and Natsu-san were arguing about it. "Ahhh. Gomen Lisanna-san, this idiot just wouldn't let me build the hut, again Gomen." I felt a bit sad,but this idiot kept me occupied. "I-it's alright Lucy-nee! And enough with the formalities" She said in her giant purple bunny form **(HA LOL (:) **and looked cute while saying it.

All of a sudden the smell of a Gorian entered my nose! My eyes widened,_ SHIMATTA!_ I turned around and and the ugly creature was aiming it's arm at Lisanna. I saw Natsu jumping up to fight it but he epicly failed. _I guess its time to use Stellarluna-san's keys. _"**Open Gate Of The Golden Bull, Taurus**" I opened his gate and stood in my offensive stance. "You hurt my nakama, **YOU DEAL WITH ME**!" I was so angry I didn't even notice that I called them my friends. I ran full speed ahead and punched the Gorian in the face, Taurus then used the blunt side of his axe to hit the Gorian in the back of the head. "**Lucy-Kick**" I kicked the Gorian in the face sending him flying into the western part of the forest. Natsu was staggering to get up when I closed Taurus's gate. "Wow Luce, I never new someone as fragile as you could pack quite a big punch, your almost as scary as Erza when someone eats her cake!" I shivered after he said that. "Well let's go inside the hut and go to sleep okay…" I said bitterly. We walked inside, getting the best sleep we didn't know was coming. **  
**

**_Rukia-san, I hope I get to see you soon._**

* * *

**Me: Wow, Lucy is BOSS**

**Lucy: I guess I am huh**

**Natsu: HEY, YOU KNOW ALL THE DR-MMMPH**

**Gray: *Covers Natsu's mouth* Shut up flame-brain**

**Me: *Sigh* Not again**

**Erza: REQUIP: ****TELEKINESIS! ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!**

**Gray and Natsu: NO SIR!**

**Me: N-ne~ we should get to the end right?**

**Erza: Ah, yes. Gomen ,I got caught up in something else, punish me for getting off task**

**Me:W-W-WHAT?! NO!**

**Master Makarov: She owns nothing but Rukia and her ideas**

**Everyone: Sayounara Mina-san, Till next time! **


	3. My VEEEEERRRRRYYYY short chapter :(

**Me: Ohayou!**

**Gray: Don't you have school tomorrow?**

**Me: BUT TOMORROW IS A FRIDAY~**

**Natsu: LOL**

**Me: OH and to my guest reader, Master Makarov almost fainted because he was shocked over how AWESOMLEY she could control her Takeover magic**

**Lucy: Cold and Butt Attitude does not *I glare at her in the back* D-D-DOES REALLY SUIT ME**

**Me: You have already heard my disclaimer so BYE MINA~**

* * *

It felt like days,but as each day passed by I was able to sense the presence in the eggs grow sort of reminded me when I had just barely started training with Rukia-san

**FLASHBACK~**

_I was talking to Rukia-san about my magic power's increase when all of a sudden she gets quiet.I turn my head and look at her (__**NOTE: Rukia-sama is in her human form**__) and see her hair covering her eyes, I sigh."Ne~ Rukia-san, why so serious all of a sudden?" I questioned, but still she stayed silent. Its stayed silent for a moment but some shocking words broke through the pregnant pause. "Yuki-chan, you must never use your magic in public unless needed."Rukia-san said. I was absolutely shocked,"B-BUT WHY?!" I cried out in shock, "Because my child. We Elemental Dragon Slayers give out a scent different from other Dragon Slayers. Our magic is rare so every dark guild tries to get their hand on our power, and I wouldn't want it to happen to you my dear child" Rukia-san said with a tinge of sadness i her eyes._

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

"UCY!" the annoying brat, Natsu, shouted. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Well sorry to disturb your weirdness but the eggs are shaking" He said calmly, not knowing I heard him mumble the first part of the sentence. "Is Lisanna-chan ready?" I asked, quite ticked of he called me weird. "Yup~" was his idiotic answer, "Well then baka,lets watch the eggs hatch!" I said while looking at the eggs that were slowly braking.

**_I guess this guild isn't so bad, maybe soon I will be able to consider them my nakama..._**

* * *

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too short**

**Virgo: I agree, punishment time now author?**

**Me and Lucy: AH NOOOOOOOO**

**Loke: What is all th- oh my love, LUCY**

**Me: Wow, that was really OOC, usually he comes up with a really cheesy pick-up line for Lucy**

**Loke: Author-sama! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!**

**Me: You Jelly?**

**Cancer: Akachan**

**Master Makarov****: WHAT IS GOING ON**

**Me: Good Bye~**

**Everyone gets into a fight with random members of the guild**

**_*KLSHH* Sorry, technical difficulties with the staff. Please wait for further chapters_**


	4. Author's ANNOUNCEMENT

**Me: This is gonna be authors notes or whatever**

**Erza: Aslong as you write that JellEr- Er I mean NaLu**

**Me: Lol**

**Gray: I have a question for Geo-chan's readers**

**Me: ask away Gray**

**Gray: Do you guys want her to go over the guild's child years- *meaning before Lisanna 'Died' and after she 'died'***

**Me: - or do you want me to just skip ahead to before Nirvana and their little run in with the Oracion Seis?**

**Gray: Just rev-**

**Me: -eiw in the little comment box that might be sexier than Natsu and Gray combined**

**Gray and Natsu: HEY!**

**Me: LOL, OH! NATSU SAY *runs over to Natsu and whispers in his ear***

**Natsu: BUT LU-**

**Me: She's taking a shower,plus its just to help the girls who are reading this and are asked that**

**Natsu: *Grumbles* Fine *Time freezes while I say this***

**Me: This is how you reply *time unfreezes***

**Natsu :*Grumbles and asks in a sweet voice* Eh he, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? **

**Me: No, but I think I scraped my knees coming up from hell**

**Gray: HA**

**Me: Gray~ I think I have something to say to you *blushes purposefully***

**Loke: NO HIME~**

**Me: Eeeeeeeeewww, Loke your at least five years older than me!**

**Loke: HIME!**

**Me: *to Gray* Roses are red, violets are blue, I know I'm sexy, but what the heck happened to you?**

**….**

**...**

**….**

**...**

**….**

**Me: Um**

**Erza: GeoDaGiraffe does not own Fairy Tail,Hiro Mashima does**

**Me: If I did own it there would be NaLu ChaHap GraJu GajLev JellErz LisLax and MiraFree, BYE~**


End file.
